My Lover from the Stars
by faerieMagic07
Summary: My Lover came from the stars, aboard a ship. Others tell me he doesn't exist, but I see him when nobody wants to look. He is there when nobody wants to see.


And now, for the obligatory plot bunny that no one asked for!

My first rated M.

My Lover from the stars

Earth, Alternate Universe, pre-warp age, Stardate 2150

Sarek was a part of the expedition group that studies humans. They come to earth with a cloaking device on their aircraft, then visit specific isolated people to get their data.

They abduct humans on countryside roads. They would politely ask the humans if they would consent to an examination. In return, they would make their bodies healthier and heal them if they have an existing illness. They were also told in the beginning that their memories will be wiped out afterwards so as not to risk the Vulcan's existence leaking to the public. If they consented, they would be taken up to the labs to be examined, their various sickness healed to serve as payment currency. Then their memories would still be wiped out. If they refused, their memories would be wiped out as well anyway so as for them not to remember the encounter with the Vulcans. The Vulcans would collect data and examine them, then put those humans right back in their homes, then wipe their memory through mind-meld.

How do we know that we can trust you? How do we know you won't hurt us and experiment on us like lab rats? The humans would usually ask. Your decision to risk to trust us is your own, the Vulcans would say.

One time, their research team came across a girl driving alone in her car. It was the perfect opportunity for a specimen. So they got her inside their spaceship laboratory.

Sarek found himself alone with this Terran girl. She was so alien and exotic. And he suspected she thought of him the same. Her hair was in a different shade and her lips were red. And her skin was smooth.

He was pattering about the lab, checking various equipment, whilst the human sat on the observation table observing him. Then she started asking questions.

He learned that her name was Amanda. She kept asking him questions and he was amused at how ignorant she was on such matters as the common trade routes of the quadrant. She did not even know where her planet was on the map. She asked her what made their spaceship fly. He answered that it was basic physics of matter anti-matter reactor. Things that were taught young children at school. But she still had a hard time grasping the concept.

Then it was his turn to ask her questions. She laughed in turn because he didn't know what the colour orange was. She tried so hard to explain it, gesturing with her fingers. Finally, they came to realize that Vulcans were apparently colour blind. They could not see or discern orange colours. No wonder they were all stiff and stoic! Amanda thought to herself.

In the examination room, it was by his negligence that he accidentally pinched the needle deeper than intended. He regretted that he caused her pain. To remedy this, he asked her if she would consent to a mind-meld so he could ease the pain. She consented. Then she was immensely grateful to him afterwards for his help. He was unaware at that time that this decision to briefly mind-meld would have far-reaching effects than he had anticipated. Already attracted to her, their bond just seems to have grown more through the said mind-meld.

He deposited Amanda back to her bed in her house and hazed her memory. He was about to go away when Amanda called after him to wait. He asked her what is it?

She answered she wanted him to give her a goodnight kiss.

She wasn't allowed to bring anything back as proof. But Sarek, in a streak of mischief, or perhaps it was because he could not bear that thought of her not remembering him, gave her a blue Volkaya necklace. He gave her that because he had no idea what "kiss" meant and there had been no more time to ask and investigate. And they were not very good at understanding each other even if she tried to explain what it meant. Just as she had a hard time trying to grasp the concept of their propulsion spaceship and the matter anti-matter reactor.

"Will I see you again?" asked Amanda.

"Go to sleep, Amanda," replied Sarek. "Go to sleep." He covered her with a soft blanket.

She woke up not remembering anything, as it was protocol to wipe the memories of the humans they associate with. She vaguely remembered the ghost of a "kiss" when he gazed down to her then quickly disappeared back to his spaceship.

The next day, mother asked her about the necklace she was wearing. She did not know what made her reply that it was given to her by a friend. She did not think it wise to tell mother it was only a friend from a dream. If so, why was the necklace here?

But oh, such lovely dreams they were. Such lovely dreams she had. They were about a prince. She saw him walking barefoot along a garden with unfamiliar plants, and a healthy trickle of stream running through it. She went to him.

When he noticed her coming out of the clump of trees, he was taken aback. What was she doing here? he asked. Perhaps she was dreaming, she would tell him.

She knows him very dearly but she had never met him before. I feel like I should know you, she told him, but I've never seen you. This puzzled her exceedingly, but she let it go.

He walked barefoot, and his robes seem to have some patterns of a language she was not familiar with. There were glyphs in it. He looked very iron-hard and technologically advanced at the same time.

It's strange. I feel that I have known you all my life, but I've only seen you just now, she replied.

Are you not afraid? Sarek asked.

Why? She asked him.

Because I am different.

She tilted her head in confusion. Do we have to be the same?

Sarek was rebuked. Here was a terran woman teaching him the tenets of the IDIC that he seems to have forgotten.

.oOo.

He told her not to touch anything because anything was either poisonous or sharp. Such was the manner of their planet.

What about you? Are you dangerous? She asked.

Never. I would not cause you any harm.

Then can I touch you? She persisted.

He looked taken aback by her request. Then recalled just in time from his Terran studies that humans require touch to develop and mature.

She had the vague impression that she had stepped over some kind of line. She told her so, and apologized.

He said it was quite alright and the idea was not unwelcome. So she came closer and took his hand in hers. She took it and put it on her cheek to feel his hand. To her, it was an act of openness and acceptance. But to Sarek, it was the sharing of the soul.

It was unusual, but after that dream, she no longer felt lonely that he was gone. After the night that he went away, she had a sense of profound loneliness that she can't explain. As if she was never going to see her friend again. But after her dream, it was as if he was already with her, and she no longer felt alone, even if she was walking all by herself.

They were in that garden again. They sat by the fountain. As they were talking, their pinky fingers touched and a jolt of a sort of powerful feelings hit her. She withdrew her hand, then asked first. Are we close enough to touch hands? He nodded. She touched his forefingers and rubbed soothing circles to it. Very soon she was moaning and he was groaning. Her hands became more aggressive, she suddenly found herself desperately clutching his fingers and rubbing them.

The next day, she could not wait to see him again. When she saw him sitting on the fountain, she rushed into his arms and hugged him until she was sitting on his lap. His hands were on her waist. Amanda, he says.

Yes, she answers, almost in a whisper.

"There is something I wish to speak of you."

"What is it you want?"

"When two individuals feel profound affection towards each other, they engage in intimate acts."

"And you want to, engage in such intimate acts with me?"

Sarek turned the shade of green and slowly nodded his head. Amanda grabbed his cheeks to make him look her in the eye. She could feel the effects of this touch had on him, by what she felt beneath her. "Hey, hey. I say yes."

He lowered his hand for a fraction, to let her know what he was intending to do. "Will you permit me?" Amanda nodded her head. He lowered his hand and clasped her whole buttock, and sighed as if he was a thirsty man who just quenched his thirst with a precious glass of water. She rubbed herself on him.

Amanda was laying on her back, with her hands on the side, laughing hysterically. Sarek was positioned straddling her face, with both his legs on either side and his _lok_ on her cheek. He revelled in the look of her sleepy eyes and her brain drunk on highly pleasurable biochemical compounds that he was the cause of.

"Please open," he finally said. Amanda obliged. Her soft lips enveloped his member. It was his turn to groan and close his eyes. It was Amanda's turn to gloat and smile.

Very soon she was on all fours, guiding her hair to the side to see him by looking behind her back.

"You are quite certain?" said an equally naked Sarek behind her with a rock hard-on. Ready to penetrate.

"Yes!" she said with a guttural moan.

He plunged into her.

Then he starts to speak in an unknown language and it makes Amanda even push more, his _lok_ slipping in and out with ease for she was already very much full and ready.

.oOo.

At this point, Amanda's friends started to notice strange things happening to her. The would see her in school, then when they pass the city, they would see her again. Questioned on how she was able to move so fast, she would say she didn't recall any of it. Then she kept insisting that she had a lover. A lover from the stars. But they saw no one. When they asked to see him, she would reply, she only shows up when he thinks nobody is looking. They were understandably suspicious and worried over her mental health. They had her brain patterns checked for abnormalities or hallucinations, but the test came out negative.

.oOo.

One late night, when she came from school, a man began following her and cornered her into an alley. She heard someone shout, Amanda! It took her later to realize it must not have been from her surroundings that the shout came. All of a sudden, there was a blinding light and Sarek was standing right in front of her. He reached out a hand between the man's shoulder and pinched. The man fell like a vegetable on the ground. He turned around to face her and she saw a glimpse of a hard warrior before it softened to face her. His hand went forward to tuck her hair behind her ear, then she knew no more. She could vaguely remember being carried. His hands were soft but they were strong. And he was so tall. So tall. And he walked gracefully like a king. Do not be afraid, he said. When she looked up to his face, it was looking ahead, instead of looking down to her, with a grim expression on them.

She woke up in her bed. When she went down to their living room, her mama asked her when she got back. Because she didn't see her go home. She said she must have fainted and a friend brought her home.

They talked to each other so many times like this and she was always happy to go running to him on the clay-brick fountain.

But one day, when she was doing exactly that, she saw him with his shoulders slumped and his eyes cast downward.

Why was he sad? She asked.

He told her they must not see each other again. That this had been a mistake. He walked away from the fountain. But not before he called her _t'hy'la_. He touched his lips as if burned by this admission as if he had said a forbidden word, a dirty word. Instead of seeing it at its beauty.

Amanda had a bad feeling that it would be their last. She kept shouting for him to come back but her feet seem to not be moving.

After that, she no longer had dreams. And she would cry. Feeling deep inside her that she had lost a precious dear friend. She kept looking up at the stars to the one he pointed at, that was his home. And she kept thinking, if only she could go to those stars, she would find him. The stars were so near yet so far. She would look at it longingly at night and sigh. It was impossible.

Time went on and fact started fading into fiction. Then one year later, an unexpected thing happened. A spaceship stopped right out of her window. There was a flash of bright light ahead so that she could only see the silhouette of tall skinny people gradually advancing towards her.

"The Vulcans are here", she unconsciously whispered. She didn't even know that she knew what they were called.

When the light finally subsided she noticed that their skin had a shade of green in it, just as humans had a shade of reddish tint in them for their blood. People that didn't look like humans came and immediately told her, "T'sai Amanda, we need your help. _Shaille_ Sarek is in danger."

It took time convincing, but when they finally conveyed that her dear friend, her t'hy'la was in the brink of dying, and only she could save him from death, she readily consented. Where is he? Bring me to him. She told them.

Then before she could register what was happening, she was speeding up. Rather, the spaceship was speeding up. She could see from the window how fast they travelled as small stars zipped past them in lines because of their craft's speed. It was a magnificent thing to behold.

Had Sarek been an ordinary man, the council would have scolded him for unconsciously bonding with a terran woman, and leave him to die with the consequences of his careless actions. But their clan was the clan of Surak, and the council could not just leave him to die. During the onset of his Pon Farr, he rejected the candidates presented to him, thereby risking his life more and more in the process. What had started as innocent flirtation of him unconsciously reaching out to her across the stars turned out to have devastating effects. When he realized that he was in it far too deep, he decided to remedy the situation by dampening the bond. But the damage had been done and it was no longer reversible.

In the end, the council decided they would risk and send for Amanda to assist him in his Pon Farr.

So here was Amanda, descending into a red alien planet, to its inhabitants who can't recognize red, when a while ago, she thought this was only a dream of a dream. While she was gone, a lot of conspiracy theories had circulated about her. Her leaving was so abrupt she did not have time to say goodbye to her relatives.

Amanda touched down to the ground that seemed to have reverberated at her arrival. There seems to be someone who was longing, grasping, calling her. T'hy'la. Where are you? Come to me.

Amanda saw her dear friend again. Toppled down from the sheer weight of the _yamareen_ hormone.

Amanda knelt to him. I am here, she assured him. That seemed to calm his storm down a notch. He became this animal who was wanton with need, shaking but gripping himself from touching her. Yet she also recognized that he was still her t'hy'la, her very precious friend.

She went forward to touch his hand. Still, he hesitated and tried to pull away. She covered their hands with her other hand.

I can get you through this, she said encouragingly. Sarek looked up from his shame. He searched her eyes and saw Amanda's welcome. Show me what to do, she whispered.

Sarek took her hand and directed it lower and lower to his genitals. She could see below that his lok was big and throbbing with need. She reached down to touch the tip of his prick. He moaned and growled.

As he continued to pump into her, she remembered how he had been very gentle when they first met. And how his primary concern was about her safety and comfort. And she was honoured to share this intimate moment with such a person. More so when he started groaning in his pleasure. She was able to pleasure him, and it gave her satisfaction, that he could affect this upright person to groan like an animal, all because of her.

She was moaning herself, completely lost in bliss at each thrust, wanting more, more, deeper, harder than the last one.

Days later when the debauchery was finished, she found herself waking up and gazing to his face that was now back to concern and gentleness, calling her _aduna_, entreating her to eat. The roughness was gone. Now he was gently stroking her hair, asking her if she felt any pain. And was there something that she wanted?

.oOo.

Meanwhile back on earth, there was a whirlwind she left behind. She disappeared without a trace in her own bedroom nonetheless. Authorities started interviewing people, and the story came out that she was hallucinating about having a boyfriend that came from the stars. They half-jokingly suggested that perhaps her boyfriend had finally come to take her away. The police shook their head and took it as a joke.

At the course of the investigation, a lot of theories have cropped up. She was hiding herself for more people to buy this "my lover from the stars" out-of-this-world story. But the world was already in biometrics and there were cameras almost everywhere, she was sure to trip the recognition system. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped by aliens. Her family says she had been talking like a lunatic about a boy named Sarek who she met on another planet. And she must have hallucinated both of them taking off.

.oOo.

When Earth and Vulcan finally had their first contact, she was able to go back to her friends and family to tell them she was not abducted by aliens, but that she came willingly, and that they asked for her consent, according to interplanetary law. And that she was sorry she couldn't tell them because it would be against another law of the prime directive.

After Vulcan-Earth alliance were finally formed, the council-members applauded Sarek for marrying a terran woman, thus showing goodwill and strengthening their diplomatic relations. These were from the same people who almost left him to die because they did not want their bloodlines tarnished with a terran human.

Amanda became an important figure as a bridge-builder between two planets. Their marriage was beneficial in that it symbolized the goodwill of the two planets.

And so they lived an intellectually stimulating and productive life ever after.

The End.

.oOo.

This story is the product of watching too much of Buzzfeed mysteries in youtube. Ignore this.


End file.
